


It's a little unfamiliar space, another landscape

by tenthstation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, phone call au, squint harder to locate sekai, squint to find chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthstation/pseuds/tenthstation
Summary: baekchen au wherein jongdae is the sleep-deprived pizzeria boy on phone and baekhyun eats way too much pizza- dialogues over the phone unless stated otherwise- title taken from Daydreamin' by EXO-SC





	1. pepperoni

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jongdae's fanmeet and fansign wherein he mentioned he still calls whenever he orders and has a friend with a surname byun who eats too much pizza, respectively.

** _"Hello, this is Kim Pizzeria, how may I help you?”_ **

“Well, you sound extremely chipper”

_ **“It doesn’t say in the job description that I need to be and I quote ‘chipper’”** _

“Isn’t that the basic customer service manners?”

_ **“I’m sleep-deprived on phone talking to a know-it-all. What did you expect would happen?”** _

Pause.

“Are you always this friendly?”

_ **“Depends on the person. Anyway, what would you like to order?”** _

“Diverting topic I see”

_ **“This is a pizzeria not Tinder on call”** _

“I want a pepperoni pizza with everything on it”

_ **“Then how it’s a pepperoni pizza?”** _

“Don’t diss till you try it”

_ **“Pretty sure I’ve tried all pizza here. But whatever. Customer knows best”** _

“You’re really friendly huh. Shame from someone with a nice voice”

_ **“What’s your name?”** _

“Oh, now you’re interested?”

_ **“It’s for your order, dipstick”** _

“Dipstick? And it’s Baekhyun. What’s yours?”

_ **“Our delivery time is 20 mins after this call. Is there anything else you need?”** _

“Your name”

_ **“Goodbye, Baekhyun”** _


	2. extra cheese

_ **"This is Kim Pizzeria, how may I assist you?" ** _

"Damn, you really have a nice voice when not grumpy"

_ **"Oh. It's you again." ** _

"You say that it's like a bad thing"

_ **"Isn't it?" ** _

"I know where you work."

_ ** "Was that supposed to be a threat?" ** _

"Are you threatened?"

_ ** "I think my bunny slippers run away for cover. Are you getting the usual?"** _

"You've taken my order once. Also, bunny slippers, really?"

_ **"You sound like someone who orders the same thing everyday. Also, trust a heathen not to know a Mulan reference" ** _

"Don't stereotype me but yes the pepperoni with everything on it plus extra cheese. And I don't take you for someone who watches Disney in their spare time. Wait.. do you?"

_ **"Is that all?" ** _

"Can you also add in brownies and your name?"

_ ** "Sure." ** _

"I'm waiting"

_ **"Keep waiting." ** _

"How hard is it for you to say your name?"

_ **"Probably how hard for you to understand that this is not Tinder on call" ** _

"Come on. Do I need to serenade you to get the name out of your pretty lips? I've been told I have a nice singing voice"

_ **"Jongdae"** _

"Huh?"

_ ** "My name is Jongdae. Anything else?"** _

"See? Not that hard. Wait, did you just give to avoid my serenade?"

_ **"Whatever. Another call is waiting so if there's nothing else.." ** _

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hanging up. Talk to you soon, Jongdae~"

_ **"Soon?" ** _

"I can't cook so I'll probably call again in a few days. Besides, Kim Pizzeria's pizza and the one taking the order are worth it"

_ **"Bye, Baekhyun"** _


	3. chicken

_**"Hi, this is--"**_  
  
"Hey, Jongdae"  
  
_**"Baek"**_  
  
"Baek?"  
  
_**"What?"**_  
  
Pause. An amused snort.

"Nothing. If anything, you sound happy to hear me!"  
  
_**"What if I am?"**_  
  
Pause. An exaggerated gasp.

"You are?"  
  
_**"No."**_  
  
"Hey!"  
  
_**"So what is it this time? Still pepperoni with extra cheese?"**_  
  
"You know me so well~ So how old are you, Jongdae?"  
  
_**"Really? Small talk over pizza ordering thing?"**_  
  
"Why not? Trying my luck~ You sound like a normal 20-something on a good day"  
  
_**"I'm not even going to ask how you reached that conclusion"**_  
  
"What? I told you have a nice voice. Young and fresh like me~ Are you on uni?"  
  
_**"Uh huh and I'm a sophomore. Would you like tacos with your pizza?"**_  
  
"Huh. Same as me. Wait, you have tacos? Since when?"  
  
_**"Since now. My brother says it's a good idea to add it on our menu. I'm just relying the info if you're interested"**_  
  
"I'm more interested on you though and yeah sure add it in. My roommate likes them"  
  



	4. mushrooms

"Jongdae, please skip the stupid introduction I have other things I want to ask"  
  
_**"Um.. this is not Jongdae?"**_  
  
"Oh. Well, then.. CHANYEOL! CAN YOU ORDER FOR US? I NEED TO PEE"

_**"Hello?"**_  
  
"Sorry, my friend is dumb. So what's your name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who answered the call if not jongdae?


	5. onion

_**"Hello, this is Kim Piz--"**_  
  
"JONGDAE! JONGDAE YOU'RE BACK!"

_**"Umm.."**_  
  
"I haven't spoken to you in a week! I thought I had lost you!"  
  
_**"What are we, married?"**_  
  
"Well.. no. But I like talking to you more than I like to listen to Chanyeol rant about his crush"

_**"And you're telling me this because..?"**_  
  
"Nothing. I want to make you feel special"  
  
_**"Glad to know I'm special."**_  
  
"You are. Glad to know we've reached an understanding"  
  
_**"You sure you don't need to pee right now?"**_  
  
"How do you--"  
  
_**"Really Baek, was that your best excuse?"**_  
  
"I was pressured okay!"  
  
Pause. A hearty laugh. A blushing 20-something.

_ **"What do you want with your pizza this time?"** _

"Surprise me~"_  
_

** _"I'm including something that costs a fortune"_ **

"If that's what I need to pay for that wondrous laugh earlier, so be it"

_ **"You're lame"** _  
  



	6. pineapples

_**"Hello and thank you for calling Kim Pizzeria. If you're Baekhyun, you will--"**_  
  
"Something new huh?"  
  
_**"--interrupt me."**_  
  
"You sly,sly cat"  
  
_**"I'm a cat?"**_  
  
"Yes, you are. Now on the most important matters. Jongdae, I'm going to ask you the question of the lifetime"  
  
_**"Should I hang up?"**_

"No! This is life and death situation. I am 100% serious, Jongdae."  
  
_**"Okay..."**_  
  
"What are your thoughts about pineapples on pizza?"  
  
_**"..."**_  
  
"Jongdae?"

_**"Seriously?"**_  
  
"Please answer. I told you, it's matter of life and death"  
  
Pause. An audible sigh.

_**"They're okay, Baekhyun. Not too bad, not too great either"**_  
  
"YES! Finally! An intellectual man unlike this brat right here [_Shut up Oh Sehun! Pineapples on pizza are okay! Stop whining!_]"

_ **"Oh Sehun?"** _

"Yeah?"

_ **"Wide-shouldered, long-legged, model face but a brat? That Oh Sehun doesn't like pineapples on pizza?"** _

"I'm not sure about the model face but yes it's the same person. How do you know my junior?"

_ **"Huh. He doesn't like pineapple on pizza. Wonder what Nini would think about that"** _

"Nini?"

_ **"Anyways, I'm guessing you're ordering Hawaiian this time?"** _

"Did you just read my mind, Jongdae? Are we like soulmates now?

_ **"Knowing you, you'll order Hawaiian to spite your junior."** _

"Do you really think I'm that petty? I'm hurt."

_ **"And are you expecting me to kiss the hurt away?"** _

"Yes." [_Byun Baekhyun, stop flirting with your pizza boy and get back in this game! Sehunnie totally sucks!_] [_I am not!_]

_ **"Flirting huh?"** _

"Ah.. No.. Okay can you make that 2 boxes of Hawaiian pizza and add spicy ketchup please. Bye!" [_Park Chanyeol, you're fucking dead!_]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like pineapples on your pizza or not?
> 
> also, i might or might have not added another of my ship


	7. tomato sauce

_**"Hey, Baek"**_  
  
"Oh. No more fancy introductions?"  
  
_**"It's just you anyway so might as well skip the pleasantries"**_

"What if it's someone else?"  
  
_**"You're the only one who religiously calls at 4:21 in the afternoon"**_  
  
"Who would have thought Jongdae is waiting for my call"  
  
_**"Who says about waiting?"**_  
  
"So you just remembered when do I call? Aww how cute~"  
  
_**"Shut up, Baek and get on with your order"**_

"Are you blushing? Did I make Jongdae blush?"  
  
_**"I'm hanging up"**_  
  
"Okay okay. By the way, when's your birthday?"  
  
_**"21st of September. Why?"**_  
  
"What year?"  
  
_**"'92"**_  
  
"Hey, I'm older! Call me Baekhyun-hyung now, Jongdae~"

_ **"When's your birthday?"** _

"6th of May, same year."

_ **"You're just older by few months. I'm not calling you hyung"** _

"I'm still older. Call me hyung!"

_ **'What are you so worked up for? Is hyung your kink or something?"** _

"...."

_ **"Cat got your tongue, Baekhyun-hyung?"** _

"You're evil. Give me this upper hand already!"

_ **"That's not how this relationship works, Baek"** _

"Oh you want to be in relationship with me?"

_ **"Step up your game and who knows"** _

"...."

_ **"What's your order, hyung?"** _

"That's it! I'm banning that word in this conversation and pack me some chicken wings with my all-time favorite pizza, por favor"

_ **"As you wish, hyung~"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course the kink should be included ;)
> 
> im not sure how long before the two idiots realized their love for each other but hopefully you're enjoying so far.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always.


	8. veggies

"I can't believe Kim Jongin is your little bro"  
  
_**"Hello to you too, Baek. How do you know Nini?"**_  
  
"Nini?"  
  
_**"Jongin's family pet name. So?'**_

"Cute. Well, Sehunnie lost the bet so he had to ask his crush to have lunch with us. Turns out it was Kim Jongin"

Pause. A snort.

_**"I can't believe it's mutual.."**_  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_**"Nothing. But that doesn't answer my question though. How did you find out we're brothers?"**_  
  
"I'm just getting to that part. I ordered pizza as a treat--"  
  
_**"I'm genuinely surprised you didn't call me for that"**_  
  
"I don't have your personal number though,"  
  
_**"You never asked and I meant the pizzeria, Baek."**_  
  
"Sure, Jongdae. And we're at the cafeteria--"  
  
_**"What a cheapskate"**_  
  
"Stop interrupting me!!"  
  
_**"Sorry, your highness"**_  
  
"Hey, I like how that sounds"

_ **"The story?"** _

"Yes, yes. So there I was ordering pizza as a treat for Sehun for having the balls to asked his crush but then Jongin said not pizza because he's already sick of pizza from home. When I asked why get sick of such heavenly food, he said his family owns a pizzeria and eats in a daily basis that his fart would probably smell like pizza. Too much info but that was cute--"  
  
_**"I'm not even surprised you found that TMI cute to be very honest"**_

"Shush, Jongdae, let me finish. Chanyeol then asked which pizzeria and said Kim's. Imagine the joy I felt when I found out that my junior's crush is an owner of the pizzeria that I love"

_ **"My parents own it and not Jongin"** _

"Technicalities, Jongdae. When I proposed that we visit, Jonginnie said he's not always there but his two brothers"

_ **"That's because Jongin just sleeps when he's here so mom just gave up"** _

"I put two on two together and realized that you're one of his brothers"

_ **"That was just an assumption not conclusion"** _

"Jongin said one of his brothers take the orders while the other generally manages everything. I've been to your pizzeria once and it's a girl on the cashier so he's talking about you"

_ **"I can't believe you pulled out that much info from Jongin. He's shy around strangers and I'm pretty sure it's his first time meeting you and your friend, Chanyeol"** _

"What can I say, I'm nice and friendly~~ Besides, Jonginnie is too cute around Sehunnie. Why Sehunnie took a long time asking him, I wonder"

_ **"Probably because Sehun knows tact unlike his sunbae"** _

"Chanyeol definitely doesn't have tact but he's a giant puppy when it comes to his crush"

_ **"I was talking about you actually but that explains why you're friends"** _

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there's sekai in this too :^)


	9. bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're closer more than they think they are

"Jongdaeeee, I'm dyingggg"

_ **"You have time to call a pizzeria so you'll live"** _

"But what if I'm calling to say my last words to you oh Kim Jongdae"

_ **"What are your last words oh Byun Baekhyun"** _

"Rude. How do you know my full name?"

_ **"Your friend shouted it last time you tried flirting with me"** _

"Let's not dwell into my embarrassing past"

_ **"You asked."** _

"Touché"

_ **"So why are you dying?"** _

"I haven't finished, or even started for that matter, my composition project and turns out it's due next Monday"

_ **"Composition? That class with Mr. Henry Lau?" ** _

"Yeah"

_ **"That's a piece of cake though"** _

"Wait, you took it? What?"

_ **"Yeah, during my freshman year. It's a prerequisite for music theory"** _

"You're a composition major?"

_ **"Vocals actually"** _

"WHAT?! You have the same major at the same university as me?! Are you sure we haven't met yet, Jongdae?"

_ **"I don't know. You're probably not looking hard"** _

"Pretty sure I wouldn't miss a gorgeous being like you"

_ **"How are you even sure I'm gorgeous"** _

"My gut feeling says so"

_ **"Your gut clearly needs food"** _

"Oh yeah, can you pack me your new bacon and mushroom pizza please?"

_ **"Because you're dying, I'll have them add extra bacon for you"** _

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or not but I love you"

_ **"I know"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part was inspired by 191008 DMD fansign when Jongdae's not sure how to acknowledge that he's cute.
> 
> i mean boy please Kim Jongdae you're hella attractive slfdjsldf


	10. basil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC2G1WgXrR4 while reading for added feels~~
> 
> forgive the excessive exclamation marks but we all know how loud chanyeol & baekhyun are. also, please don't kill me. baekchen will happen don't worry. chansoo just got a head start because of chanyeol's enthusiasm. chansooist all know how endeared yeol is for kyungsoo.
> 
> p.s. SM is a total suck ass for not giving us the baekchen duet we all deserved

"Hey, Jongdae, tell me a secret~"

_ **"What? Why?"** _

"This is Byun Baekhyun getting to know Kim Jongdae"

_ **"Uh huh"** _

"Come on~ We're friends, right?"

_ **"Are we?"** _

"Don't be mean!"

_ **"Why, for some reasons, I can sense that you're pouting?"** _

"What if I am?"

A sigh.

_ **"I sing Paul Kim's Everyday, Every moment when showering"** _

"Oh! Nice song choice~ I like that song too"

_ **"Yeah?"** _

"너의 품은 항상 따뜻했어 (Your embrace was always warm) 고단했던 나의 하루에 유일한 휴식처 (It was my only resting place at the end of my long days)"

_ **"나는 너 하나로 충분해 (You alone are enough for me)"** _

"긴 말 안 해도 눈빛으로 다 아니깐 (Because there’s no need for words, I know by your eyes)"

** _"한 송이의 꽃이 피고 지는 (Flowers bloom and wither)"_ **

"모든 날, 모든 순간 함께해 (Every day, every moment, let’s be together)"

_ **"모든 날, 모든 순간 함께해 (Every day, every moment, let’s be together)"** _

"..."_  
_

_ **"..."** _

"Whoa! Our voices blend so well~~"

_ **"Yeah. That's surprising. You have a very nice voice, Baek"** _

"Nah, yours is better"

_ **"Nah, I like yours better"** _

"We should be a duet!"

_ **"Tough luck. I got a duet partner by the named of Do Kyungsoo already~"** _

"Wait.. Do Kyungsoo? Tiny, doe-eyed, perky cheeks, perkier butt, that Do Kyungsoo?"

_ **"Kyungsoo will fight you to death if he finds out how you described him"** _

"You're friends with him?"

_ **"He's my best friend and roommate. Why?"** _

"OH!" [HEY CHANYEOL! JONGDAE KNOWS YOUR CRUSH!!] "Jongdae, quick give me Kyungsoo's number"

Pause. A loud crash followed by a louder shriek. [WHAT?! GIVE ME THAT PHONE BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!!] More shuffling sounds. 

"Hello, is this Jonginnie's brother, Kim Jongdae?"

_ **"I'm guessing you're Chanyeol?"** _

"Yes. Uh..."

_ **"You want Kyungsoo's number?"** _

"Uhm.."

_ **"What are your intentions with my best friend?"** _

"Uh.. I want to be his friend?"

_ **"You're asking me?"** _

"No no. I want to be his friend. He's really nice and I really like his voice. Better than Baekhyun [HEY!] And he's just too cute and tiny--"

_ **"Okay okay I get it. Calm down, Chanyeol. Geez, you're so whipped already"** _

"I'm not!!" [He is. It's totally dumb] [Takes one to know one, Byun Baek]

A loud laugh.

_ **"I can totally see why you're friends. And Chanyeol, I'll tell you this once and better remember it."** _

"Uhm, okay?"

_ **"Never call Kyungsoo tiny or cute and especially both if you don't want a painful death. And Kyungsoo's number is xxxxxxxxx"** _

"Thanks Jongdae! I can sense you're a lot cooler than Baek already! [Oh shut up already Park! Give me my phone back!] [Wait a minute I'm not done and I'm gonna help your pathetic ass here!!] [At least I have an ass. Can't say about your pancake] [You fucker--]

_ **"Uhm, hello?"** _

"Oh sorry, Jongdae. As I was saying, wanna meet up sometime? [Chanyeol!! What are you doing!!] [Shut up!! Don't interrupt me!!!!] We're friends with your baby bro so we'd like to meet the big bro this time"

_ **"I'm not sure. I got classes and this part time job. Junmyeon-hyung will kill me if I slack" ** _

"Don't worry, you can meet us when you're free. No pressure. Oh by the way, can you pack us extra chicken wings with 2 boxes of pepperoni with everything on it, please? And oh tacos! I really love your tacos!!"

_ **"Yeah sure. Is that all?"** _

"Yep. Nice meeting you Jongdae!! And thanks again for Kyungsoo's number"

_ **"Good luck on Kyungsoo~"** _

"About time I get my phone back. Forgive my pathetic excuse of a best friend" [I got Kyungsoo's number already, so who's the real loser here Baek?] 

_ **"Yeah Baekhyun, when are you asking for my number? I don't think conversing over a business line is appropriate~"** _

"Uhmm.."

_ **"...."** _

"..."

_ **"Never mind. What's your order?"** _

"Nah Chanyeol's order is enough"

_ **"Okay.."** _

"Okay. Bye?"


	11. red pepper

_ **"Hey Baek, about yesterday.."** _

"Sorry this is not Baek? I'd like to order, is this Kim's pizzeria?"

_ **"Oh."** _

"Hello?"

_ **"The number you have dialed is currently out of service"** _


	12. anchovies

_ **"Hello, this is Kim Pizzeria. How may I help you?"** _

"We're back to being formal?"

_ **"Oh. You're actually alive."** _

"You thought I'm dead?"

_ **"Well you didn't call for 3 straight weeks and I don't have other ways to reach out to you, so I'm not exactly sure where are you."** _

"You could have asked for my number?"

_ **"That's exactly the reason why we reached this standpoint, right?"** _

"Are you mad?"

_ **"I don't know. Are you?"** _

"..."

"Just forget about it, Jongdae. I couldn't call because school is killing me,"

_ **"You could have told me beforehand instead of going mute for weeks, Baekhyun"** _

"I don't have to report everything to you, you know"

_ **"I was worried sick, asshole. Sorry that I actually cared"** _

"Woah where's this animosity coming from?"

_ **"Are you being dense right now or just plainly stupid?"** _

"Okay. I'm sorry Jongdae for not calling you for weeks. I'm sorry that I was caught up with school and couldn't report to you. Happy now?"

_ **"Fucking hell Byun Baekhyun. What the hell is wrong with you?"** _

"Stop minding my business, Jongdae! You're not my boyfriend!"

"..."

"Sorry"

_ **"Don't be. I'm just a mere pizzeria boy on phone, right?"** _

"Jongdae--"

_ **"What's your order, sir?"** _

"Never mind. I lo-lost my appetite."

_ **"If there's nothing else, thank you for calling Kim Pizzeria. Have a good day, sir."** _

"Wait--"


	13. barbecue sauce

_ **"Hello, this is Kim Pizzeria. How may I help you?"** _

_"..."_

_ **"O-okay.."** _


	14. roasted garlic

_ **"Hello, this is Kim Pizzeria. How may I help you?"** _

"..."

_ **"Okay, this is the fourth freaking time you, whoever you are, has done this. Just say something or, I'm going to.."** _

"Give up on me?"

_ **"Baekhyun?"** _

"..."


	15. oregano

"Hello, is this Jongdae?"

_ **"Chanyeol? How did you get my number?"** _

"Jonginnie gave me"

_ **"That little shit--"** _

"Please don't be mad at him. It took hours for Sehunnie to coax your number out of Jongin. And I owe the two brats one week of pizza now"

_ **"I'm surprised you didn't ask Kyungsoo. You're getting along pretty well now, right"** _

"He refused to give me!! He mentioned about 'protecting my best friend's privacy from childish intruders'!"

A loud laugh. 

_ **"I expect no less from Kyungsoo."** _

"He's being mean to me"

** _"Oh stop whining. Pretty sure Kyungsoo likes you as much as you like him"_ **

"Wha--"

_ **"Kyungsoo loves peace and quiet, but he tolerates your loud ass, Chanyeol. He even packs you homemade bento. If he's not whipped then I don't know what's that about"** _

"Wait, those lunchboxes are homemade?"

_ **"Of course. Kyungsoo wakes early in the morning to prepare them. The first time he did it, I asked why and he said because you liked his cooking so might as well cook at home instead of eating outside. Less expenses"** _

"He did tell me to avoid spending too much"

_ **"Buying those One Piece and Iron Man figurines every week is too much, you know"** _

"But they're limited edition and on sale!"

_ **"You're such a kid. Anyways, anything I can help you with?"** _

"Did you and Baek fight?"

_ **"..."** _

"Right on the spot huh."

_ **"It's nothing, Chanyeol"** _

"I know it's not nothing. Both of you are moping."

_ **"I'm not moping"** _

"Kyungsoo told me you can't stop listening to sad songs while talking to your corgi plushie"

_ **"Wait--"** _

"And Baekhyun won't stop listening to that popular singer Chen's new song, Beautiful Goodbye. It's a break up song. Why is he listening to a break up song when he haven't had the courage to ask you out"

_ **"He doesn't like me, Chanyeol"** _

"Oh my god. You don't believe that, don't you? All those flirting you do on phone. I thought I had a massive crush with Kyungsoo but you two took the cake"

_ **"Baek's just flirting with me. Who knows, he might be doing it with anyone else"** _

"Baekhyun is a social butterfly like me but he won't go to the extent of calling you everyday on a business line that will cost him too much"

_ **"He just likes pizza"** _

"He does but you forgot we're university student. Our allowances aren't exactly for luxury life but Baekhyun sacrifices it just to call you. Pizza might be the reason but in the end, it's just to talk to you for hours"

_ **"I don't know, Chanyeol. The last time I tried to get back at him, he clammed up."** _

"Oh that."

_ **"Yeah.."** _

"Kyungsoo's right. I might be an idiot but you two are obviously dumber"

_ **"Hey! You're being mean now"** _

"And I can't believe you're being an idiot, Kim Jongdae. You're supposed to be smarter than me and Baekhyun"

_ **"I am"** _

"Not this time. You don't know how flustered Baekhyun was the last time you had a call with me in between"

_ **"What--"** _

"All this time, he thought it was one-sided. That you're just humoring his lame ass so you asking when he's asking for your number was unexpected. But, you clearly like him, right?"

_ **"I do. You're not shitting on me?"** _

"Of course not. Now you know it's mutual and we established that Baekhyun is the dumbest, what are you gonna do?"

_ **"Can I have Baek's number?"** _

"Thought you never asked"

_ **"Thanks, Chanyeol. You're a big help."** _

"Well, someone has to intervene, right? I just want my friends to be together!! Now go get that ass and let's go on double date next time!!"

_ **"Kyungsoo's right. You're such a sap."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that chansoo bits hehe. probably 2-3 more chapters before it ends. 
> 
> next up is the anticipated confession? probably? :^)


	16. bread

"Hello, this is Baekhyun. I'm busy being awesome so please leave your message"

_ **"This is the lamest voicemail I've ever heard"** _

"Excuse me! How dare you judge-- Wait. Jongdae?"

_ **"So it's not a voicemail after all, Baek"** _

"Uh.. I have to go."

_ **"Oh, no you don't. You're going to freaking stay on the phone, or I'll kill you."** _

"Is this your personal phone number? Besides, I'd rather die. Right about now"

_ **"Don't pull that shit on me. We're going to talk whether you like it or not. And save the number, judging you don't have the guts to ask it from me"** _

"..."

_ **"And before you asked, I asked your number from Chanyeol because apparently one of us have to be an adult and man up if we want this relationship to work"** _

"So you're not an adult? And relationship? What?"

_ **"Shut up and don't interrupt me, Byun Baekhyun. I can't believe you're this dumb"** _

"Wha--"

_ **"If you didn't know, flirting over the phone isn't exactly my thing, Baek. I'd rather sleep or watch Disney films--"** _

"So you do watch Disney films in your spare time"

**"_What did I say about interrupting me"_**

"Sorry. Go on"

_ **"As I was saying, I value my free time because I can't have it always and I enjoy being alone or with Kyungsoo. But guess what? A certain manchild decides to squeeze himself on my schedule unannounced. A certain manchild made me look forward to answering the pizzeria phone at exactly 4:21 in the afternoon just to listen him whine about his everyday or just being his annoying, lame ass with his stupid pick up lines or asking secret questions. When it's supposed to be pure business but I found myself falling for a certain manchild even though I don't know him completely and everything is over the phone."** _

A deafening silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Is it okay to talk?"

_ **"Sure"** _

"Okay, first of all. I'm not a manchild! You're talking about me right? Because if yes, I certainly am not. I'm a proper adult!"

_ **"Of all things to noticed, you chose that one? Really Baek?"** _

"I'm not done. Honestly, I didn't know what came to me either. I just really like your voice. Your voice is soothing and with your witty comebacks, you make me excited to talk to you more"

A snort.

_ **"It's like arguing with a child"** _

"What can I say? I like getting riled up if it's you, Jongdae"

_ **"Another kink?"** _

"Shut up. Anyways, even though calling the pizzeria probably skyrocketed my phone bill plus all those orders, I couldn't care less if I could talk to you. When you sang Everyday, Every moment with me, I thought I found that someone I want sing with it for a lifetime. I don't care if your duet partner is Kyungsoo, I want to be yours. I mean your duet partner. I don't know when but it probably started when you used that Mulan reference that I found you so incredibly adorable. More and more, I want to be the reason behind your laugh. Even if it's just me being lame. And wow I probably am dumb for not realizing but I really li--"

_ **"Hold up, Byun Baekhyun"** _

"What"

_ **"You're not saying it over the phone, you idiot"** _

"Jongdaeeeee, stop killing the mood!"

_ **"I don't care. We're not continuing this over the phone."** _

"Are you proposing to meet?"

_ **"Yes"** _

"...."

_ **"When's your shift on Xiu Cafe?"** _

"18:00 onwards. How do you know--"

_ **"Alright. Talk to you soon."** _

"Wha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at confessions so forgive me if jongdae's confession sounds.. girly? feminine? idk. also, the riled up thing.. every annoying, random, weirdest things baek do just to get jongdae's attention throughout exploration leg just inspired me to include that lmfao
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. if you're reading this, thank you for giving this story (that i risked) a chance. the long ride is almost over, folks. hope you stick with me till then.


	17. crust

"Welcome to Xiu Cafe! What's your order?"

"You."

"Eh?"

"Look up, Baekhyun"

"What the--"

A low, breathy chuckle.

"Hello, Baek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sorry (⊼⌔⊼ )
> 
> p.s jongdae's dialogues aren't bold anymore because they're face-to-face already. if you haven't catch that drift lol
> 
> see ya in the last ride ヾ(´ㅍ｀;)ゝ


	18. pizza

"Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun breathed, staring at the boy's face. They stared at each other for the first time, and Jongdae took in Baekhyun's silver hair that looks so soft despite the harsh coloring, his pink lips that slowly stretched into a boxy grin, that cute mole on his upper right lip. Jongdae wondered if Baekhyun have other moles, thinking how he wanted to trace them like pointing constellations in the night sky. Jongdae was, in no doubt, blown away at how beautiful Baekhyun is. 

Baekhyun looked over at Jongdae, with his dark, silky hair that makes Baekhyun want to run his fingers, his eyes that are crinkling into crescents and twinkling with hidden mischievousness- a trait that Baekhyun has grown accustomed to. But most of all, Baekhyun couldn't stop staring how Jongdae's natural lip curls curved up. It reminded him of a character from a childhood story he forgot the title of and how much he wanted to kiss those curls. _Minseok-hyung is right, he's gorgeous, _Baekhyun's inner monologue supplied. 

He must be staring so hard that Jongdae laughed lightly, pulling him out of his reverie. "Don't pull that blushy shit with me, Baek and come talk to me."

Baekhyun grinned, he's clearly the Jongdae that he knew. "I wouldn't dream of it"

"You just did it."

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes and said, "I'm here for a reason."

"Which is?"

"I don't know how it never occurred to you that it's a mutual feeling when I'm straightass flirting back"

"Uhmm.. I thought you were just humoring me?"

"I like you, Byun Baekhyun. I like you very much even you're the dumbest person I know next to Chanyeol probably and I would love to be your duet partner and be yours"

And Baekhyun whined. Like a little kid Jongdae expected that he is.

"This is unfair! I've been rehearsing how to confess to you after the last call and here you are stealing my thunder,"

Jongdae's eyebrow rose. "Rehearsing?"

"It's completely annoying, let me tell you that. He keeps on repeating the same line but then revert on panicking how to say it in the first place" A third voice interrupted.

Baekhyun turned to his right and saw his boss and cafe owner, Kim Minseok, grinning at him. "I knew Jongdae will end up confessing first,"

"Hyung?," Jongdae asked, obviously bewildered. "Why are you here?"

"Hey, Dae. Did you forget that this is my cafe? Or are you so excited on meeting Baekhyun that it was thrown out of the window?" Jongdae spluttered. 

Baekhyun's eyes darted from Jongdae to Minseok and back again to Jongdae, offended on how he's out of the loop. "Wait a minute, you know each other?"

"Didn't I tell you, Baek? Jongdae is my cousin. I thought the last name is obvious enough and pretty sure I mentioned it when I showed you his photo," Minseok reasoned out.

"Cousin?" Baekhyun asked the same time Jongdae exclaimed "You showed him my photo?!"

Minseok had the audacity to look smug and Baekhyun was so tempted to wrap his pretty fingers on his hyung's slim neck. Unfortunately for him, Minseok _is_ older and owner of the cafe, and contrary to popular belief, he loves his job. He also needed the money, thank you very much.

"Yeah," he answered, addressing both of their questions. "Baekhyun kept on whining about how he failed his potential 'love of his life'," air quoting the last 4 words, further throwing Baekhyun under the bus. "When I asked who's referring to, he mumbles about Jongdae and pizzeria. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was you since you're the only Jongdae I know that works in the pizzeria. I showed him your photo and Baek said and I quote "he's so gorgeous I want to cuddle and do gross things with him, hyung." At that point, Baekhyun wished the ground opens up and swallows him whole. 

"Cute" He heard Jongdae says and when he looked right back at him, Jongdae was beaming, clearly amused of what he learned.

"Hyunggggg", Baekhyun whined, running to the cafe owner and clinging for dear life. _Like an overenthusiastic puppy, _ Jongdae thought.

"Let me go, Baekhyun. I have phone calls to make"

"Huh?"

Minseok pointedly ignored him and quickly dialed someone on his phone. After a few rings, Jongdae and Baekhyun heard Minseok happily exclaiming "Junmyeon, you and Yixing owe me $20. I told you Jongdae will confess first!" as he walked back to the kitchen, leaving the two gaping at him.

"I can't believe my cousin is betting against my brother and other best friend about my love life," Jongdae snorted. He looked at Baekhyun who was still staring and gaping at the door where his cousin disappeared to.

"Baekhyun" 

No response.

"Baek"

Still no response.

Jongdae laughed and shook his head. He stride forward, going around the counter and closing the gap between him and Baekhyun. Standing so close to him, Jongdae realized again how beautiful this puppy manchild really is. He could stare at him forever, but they have an unfinished business.

As gentle as possible, Jongdae brushed Baekhyun's bangs away from his eyes, which proved effective on sending Baekhyun's soul back at his body.

"Hey," Jongdae whispered. 

His soul is back but Baekhyun now had a heart attack when he realized the close proximity between him and Jongdae. At this close, Baekhyun noticed the tiny moles that decorated Jongdae's face like constellations. The urge to trace them was so strong that his hand moved on its own accord. Baekhyun felt how Jongdae leaned into his touch and tried not to swoon harder than he already is. 

"You're so beautiful," Baekhyun whispered back. Like the first time he heard it, Jongdae's laugh was music to Baekhyun's ears. 

"You're prettier, my Baekhyunee~" Jongdae cooed, placing his palm on top of Baekhyun's that was resting on his right cheek. 

"I'm sorry for not noticing," Baekhyun spluttered, overwhelmed with emotions, "I'm sorry for being dumb and for leaving you hanging, for making you worry. I'm--"

Jongdae interrupted him, pressing his lips firmly against Baekhyun's lips. He was taken back that he couldn't react until Jongdae deepened the kiss with a very precise swipe of his tongue. Jongdae's tongue slowly slid against Baekhyun's mouth. It was almost natural, how Baekhyun is so pliant with Jongdae and how Jongdae adjusted for Baekhyun. It felt like they've been doing it for years and not for the first time.

A heartbeat later, both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath after a mind-blowing kiss.

"You really need to stop talking, Baek. I've waited for this and your loudmouth isn't getting in the way," Jongdae smirked, breaking their trance.

Like the puppy manchild that he is, Baekhyun buried his face on the crook of Jongdae's neck, ready to die out of embarrassment. "So are we boyfriends now?" he mumbled. 

Baekhyun's breath tickled Jongdae but it didn't bother him when Baekhyun is being undeniably cute. "Boyfriends sound nice"

**Bonus scenes:**

"Why did I ever allow you to get them confess to each other," Kyungsoo grumbled, massaging his temple as he watched two adults bickering like kindergartens.

The moment Chanyeol learned that operation _get Baek-Jongdae together_ was successful (a mission he completely thought by himself with little help from Sehun and Jongin), he decided on a whim that the four of them should have a movie night at Kyungsoo and Jongdae's apartment as a celebration of, on Chanyeol's _wise _words, a newfound friendship and love. _Your __apartment is much bigger than ours, Soo, _Chanyeol reasoned out when Kyungsoo asked why their place.

If Kyungsoo knew that Jongdae and Baekhyun would argue like 5 year olds on which is better _therefore we need to watch_ between Frozen and Tangled, he should have suggested Chanyeol's place instead. It didn't help that Jongdae have multiple Disney films as part of his collection that Baekhyun enthusiastically taken advantage of the moment he saw it. 

Kyungsoo was more than ready to give them the lecture of the life time, knowing that the two have a soft spot for him has its advantages, when Chanyeol pulled him by the waist, caging Kyungsoo within his lanky limbs. Chanyeol then dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo's exposed shoulder. He was wearing one of the many shirts Chanyeol forgot (or intentionally left) at their apartment, and it was big enough that it hung loosely on Kyungsoo.

"Look on the brigther side, Soo. If it wasn't for their dumb arguments, we wouldn't be here," Chanyeol whispered. Kyungsoo sighed contentedly as Chanyeol continued to shower him feather kisses from his left shoulder, to his jawline, up to his temple. 

"Hey! No PDAs here! We're watching Disney," Baekhyun's loud voice interrupted the tranquility.

"As if you don't go at it like dogs in heat," Kyungsoo retorted. Baekhyun threw a pillow at him, but Kyungsoo easily ducked which meant it hit Chanyeol's face directly. 

"Fight me, Byun Baekhyun!!!"

"Come at me, bro!"

"Okay ladies, you're both pretty. Come on, Tangled is starting!!" Jongdae shouted on top of their voices. If there was one thing Kyungsoo greatly regretted knowing is how loud Jongdae can really get when together with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He was already loud by default but apparently, he can be decibel higher with the two best friends combined. 

"Tangled won?" Kyungsoo asked, interrupting the beagle-like adults stupid bickering.

"I always win," Jongdae smirked.

"Only this time," Baekhyun retorted.

"Nah you're just soft for Jongdae" Chanyeol argued.

Looking at Jongdae's smile that will never fail to make Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat, he can't help but to agree. "Yeah, I really am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's doneeeeeee °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ 
> 
> if you reached until here, thank you. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing it ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> most of the scenes are inspired by baekchen themselves. i apologize if other exo members' participation aren't as big as chingu line. i will try to do better next time uwu
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always. thank you again and see you on the next ride =͟͟͞͞٩(๑☉ᴗ☉)੭ु⁾⁾


End file.
